narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Okashī Namikaze
Okashī Namikaze also is known as the Akuma Tensei (悪魔転生, Literally Meaning: Devil’s Reincarnation) because of his chakra. Personality Part 1 Okashī was Kind Hearted to the bones. He has never lied or stole, never hurt and never talked back. Because of this parents often compare him to their kids making them mad. Which would have resulted in bullying and harming but because he was the Son of the Hokage. Because of this they acted extra nice and kind hearted. Which makes them mad even more. During a mission he was in the Hokage Office where his dad and a Sensory Type Ninja were in the room. The mission was about finding a low rank ninja where as the Sensory type can not fight. At the end of the mission which ended in complete success the Sensory type ninja said that “Chakra reflects those personalities. When I look at you you are like a blank Canvas a gentle, flame-like contour. Your Chakra is neither good nor bad. But watch out because it could easily be tainted black. Which is one of the hardest colors to remove.” Ever since he was young he knows how to talk to people. Either in a bad way or good. And at a young age they usually said “Beware of his Devil tongue”. Because he said just the right words to make them mad. He doesn’t use it in the bad way. Instead he uses it to calm people down or to cheer people up in part one. In Part Two of Okashī he was in complete darkness. As he would do the exact opposite of what he normally does. He has an expression one calls it the “Devil Eye”. This was not any kind of jutsu. His expression was so scary it scarred some highly trained ninja. He looks like he looks dead at a ninja's eyes. And what they see is their worst fear. Parents death, torture, a painful slow death. Everything Okashī experiences or he did comes rushing in. Later in years he met the same Sensory type ninja in battle. She was horrified by what he had become. Before he had soft white chakra. Now his Chakra was dark and black violently fluctuating and jagged. As if it would prick her. This is where he gets his name Akuma Tensei or “Devil Reincarnation”. Because his Chakra is said to be so dark and evil that he was the true devil. Yet if you can look deep and hard. There are a few small flecks of that familiar gentle, flame-like contour. During battle Okashī doesn’t often show mercy. He taunts the opponent making them mad and lose their footing. He still has what they call “Devil Tongue”. After a few words and back to back conservation he can determine what’s the most perfect thing to say to make someone mad. And after that he finishes them relentlessly. He believes in the Devil himself. But at a few moments his kid self shines through. There are a few glimpses of kindness that sparks through. As he one time without thinking protected a building from being decimated when he could simply run away. And when he sees orphans he often gives them amounts of money that differs when it comes to age. During a time when he was being chased by leaf village ninjas he spotted an older man cornering two small kids. Okashī instantaneously went to the man pinned him down and took the kids to an area where he won’t be spotted. He gave money to the older kid and thought them how to use it. Then gave them a bag containing gold yen. He also let his young personality shine is when he sees a book. Okashī reads books and can get deeply involved with them. Durning times of peace like when he isn’t in a serious battle he reads a book which he holds in his coat. Usually he read nonfictional books but at rare times he read fiction books. He deeply enjoys this hobby and yet to meet a person who have read more books then he have. Appearance Okashī Part One wears a blue hoodie with the Namikaze and Hyūga clan on the back and a white T shirt below it. Loose worn grey jeans, and a teal patterned knit cap he had gotten from his father. And common sandles which have a special type of traction on it allowing him to run on slippery surfaces without the worry of falling. He has golden hair which is extremely common in the Namikaze clan. Like Red/Orange hair is common in the Uzumaki Clan. He has reddish orangish eyes that turn dark red when his Kesugan activates. He considered moderately tall for his age and not built at all. Though he could run extremely fast. In part two he changes his attire. He ditches the blue hoodie and wears his father's coat. It’s a green knee-length jacket with a fur-trimmed hood. The interior is orange with many pockets. Inside each pocket he holds around 3 Flying Thunder God Kunai. Underneath he wears just a white T-shirt, dark blue jeans. He wears a utility belt with two specialized holders to hold his two Khopesh. He also has a bag of Military ration pills. He wears a sneaker which has the same track patterns as the sandals he previously owned. He has grown to be much taller and better fit from his training. He has grown to be much stronger. With his muscles figure much more broad but not too much. When he became the “Devil” he learned a technique to bring out all his dark and emotions, and bring them up front. Bringing fear into those who witness it. Past Parents Death Okashī was born on a regular night. He was born to the Hokage of the hidden leaf. And because of that, he was treated with high respect as a child. He learned basic ninja technique like the Water Surface Walking Practice, and the Tree Climbing Practice from his mom. And more complicated techniques from his dad. Like the Rasengan. Though he never could make it. He also had a godfather named Jiraiya. Okashī really loved Jiraiya. He was the one who really looked after his training. A few days before everything happened Jiraiya had to go on a S class mission. As he left he promised him a gift and went on his way. Once the war was issued his father and mother had to go front line. As the Father, he gave him a kunai that had special markings to that of the Flying Thunder God Kunai. But a lot heavier in weight. his father told him to run with the other kids and he promised to come back. As a 10-year-old he had no choice and left his father and mother in tears. Okashī sneaked out. As he was trained by his father or the Hokage. He learned how to sneak to get an extra cookie or watch T.V. during night. He easily sneaked out and started to run to where he thought his family was at. As he was running he thought that he would be the champion. He would kill everyone and save his parents. As he was deep in thought he accidentally ran into enemies territory. He didn’t realized until he saw some people. They had the hidden leaf headband with two parallel slashes across and one slash intercepting the two slash in an angle. ≠. He sneaked up behind them and picked up astray Kunai. He jumped up high enough for everyone to see him. As he came crashing down he was hit with an unknown fist. He came crashing down on a tree. And the ninja started to flip signs slowly. Ox → Rabbit → Monkey → Dragon → Rat → Bird → Ox → Snake → Dog → Tiger → Monkey. He smiled as he raised his hand and lightning started to envolped until us was so loud Okashī had to cover his ears. He looked down and thrust it towards him. But it didn’t hit. Okashī looked up and saw his two parents. Periced right through the heart. They said something but with all the blood rushing towards his head especially his eyes he couldn’t hear anything. The rouge ninja pulled back his hand and laughed. Then mocked them for there pathetic save. He looked back down and just before the lightning hand almost hit him. It dispersed. He looked back down and at that time Okashī Namikaze awaken the Kesugan at a young age of ten. After Okashī woke up he saw blood all over him but not his blood. He saw his mom and dad laying on the floor. He tried to wake them up gently crying. Then he started to lay don next to them. At that day Okashī often says that “''That was the day that I used all my tears''”. New Hokage When Okashī woke up he was still in the forest. He had no idea what to do except dig a grave. In the area he saw a beautiful cherry blossom tree. A few leafs started to bloom. He started to dig two graves. After that he heard someone coming up behind him. He got his fathers kunai that he stilled has and quickly points it at the person. Then he dropped his guard because he saw Jiraiya. He wasn’t drunk and helped him dig the grave. After they were put in and they covered them Okashī put one of his fathers Kunai on top of his father grave. And his own Kunai on top of his mothers. After that they sat there to night. Jiraiya putted a seal. A seal so nobody expect those who are present can move it. Afterwards Okashī left to the village. When everyone saw Okashī they ran to him. Usually he would hug them back but he didn’t. He just stood there. Looking straight past the village. The village was mostly unharmed. He went straight to the Hokage office and saw a man wrapped in bandages. With a cold dark eyes piercing him. He tried to walk past him but he would let him. He kept blocking his way. At the end he tried to use brute force to push his way through. Ultimately he just gave up he looked up and asked who is he. And when he heared Hokage he lost it. Curse Mark At the time he spends months training until he faints and knocked out from exhaustion. One day as he was getting up from sleeping in he heard screams. He got up and looked around. And saw the whole village on Fire. Before he got up he questioned himself. “''Why would I go up there when they have done nothing but disrespect me?” Okashī question that thought. Almost playing with it. When he decides he won’t do anything. Right there he saw people walking to him. Calling his name. He ignored it. Not caring. The thing kept calling him. He open one eye on the left and saw a two people. One a teenager. White hair, tan skin, round glasses. He’s also wearing this robe. “''What do you want”. Weakness Raijin weakness is that every time he uses more then 100% of brain for more then a few days straight, his brain becomes really stressed and hurtful. Blaring headaches, sickness, be stressed and ongoing headaches, he may hallucinate, trip over nothing etc. He can eat Military Rations Pill to even this out but it only works for a few hours. And the whiplash is twice as bad. He says he can barely move in these situations. After a good meal and a 17 hour sleep he will back to normal. Ability’s Chakra/Chakra Control Kesugan Taijutsu Ninjutsu Speed Durning a young age he was incredibly fast for his age. Able to outrun Shinobi without breaking a sweat. He was really fast but he never could completely use the full speed. He was considered very clumsy and never got a proper footing. Before he learned the Water Surface Walking Practice and the Tree Climbing Practice from his mom he just didn’t run full speed. Which is still fast enough to demolish full fledged Shinobi. After his parents death he became serious. In a day he completely learned and could preform Water and Tree Practice. Okashī Speed is said to be faster then the Third Raikage with his Swift Release. Who uses the Lightning Cloak. After dodging his attack the Raikage told him personally you are the second one to avoid my punch in full speed. When he adds his Hypermind he is basically temporary untraceable. Okashī can hit these high speeds because he adds huge amount of chakra to his legs. Increasing his speed 100 folds. Though durning extreme circumstances it can shred his muscles fiber. Making unable to stand. But it rarely goes that far. He understands what his body needs and it’s condition. He only time he had to do it is when he faced an opponent with a more experienced Space–Time Ninjutsu. He had to put so much chakra that it was felt by everyone in the surrounding area. Mind Okashī didnt master any one hit K.O. Jutsu. All Jutsu he has either takes multiple hits or it’s affects someone or something. So his fights usually takes more then one hit. Unlike most of his other opponents he doesn’t like to make things complicated. Okashī have read almost every book in the Hokage office. Every one about strategy’s, ability’s, even those who are wanted. And at time of peril he has an ability to Hypermind. Meaning he can bring up an unlimited amount of information, an infinite amount of number and simultaneous calculations without any problems. Meaning he can make countless predictions and accurately predict their outcomes. Though this “unlimitedness is only what he knows and ever seen before. He can not make up something he haven’t ever glanced at before. Also he can use over 100% of his mind with the Military Rations Pill increasing not just his five senses touch, taste, hear, smell, and see. But, Okashī can increase the capacity and power of his senses. For example Magnetoception. This is the sense to detect magnetic fields, which is principally useful in providing a sense of direction when detecting the Earth’s magnetic field. Unlike most birds, humans do not have strong magnetoreception. But Okashī can increase this ability to tell which direction they're going better than a compass. But if there is a strong enough magnet that has a magnetic force of 100 Tesla (The measurement of the magnet) then it can mess his Magnetoception up. He also has an increased Dexterity. Meaning he has the capacity to decide edges, separation, speed, and direction of articles with outrageous exactness. Kenjutsu Okashī owns a Khopesh. A Khopesh is an Egyptian sickle-sword https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Khopesh?scrlybrkr=7a5b2274 that evolved from battle axes. A typical Khopesh is 50–60 cm (20–24 inches) in length. Okashī Khopeshs is 60 cm in length. He owns two that he lace with Earth chakra. He places the Flying Thunder God Technique on the swords. Okashī is extremely skilled with the Khopesh. He often use speeds that is almost untraceable to a fully evolved Sharingan. He can throw multiple marked Kunais. And teleport back and forth with the Kunais and Kopeshs.